


Cosmos

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2.5 drabble. Ish-ly.  Some angst.  Leo's thoughts on Josh.





	Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong people that aren’t me. I am not making a profit from this.

\-----

You see shadows in his eyes, but you don’t notice them anymore. You don’t think about them anymore. It hurts to think that. You don’t wonder about them, and it hurts you both. When did they get there? He had once been so young. But then, you had all once been young. That was stolen away, stolen away with the light in his eyes. You think maybe the light just got forgotten, gone astray on the road home. It was dulled, and maybe- maybe- the light will come back if it has an address to come back to, because it got lost on the way. You think that maybe the shadows that took its place are your fault, but you can barely remember back to a time they weren’t there.

That time was bright and sunny, green grass and blue sky. Pathetic clichés, uselessly, hopelessly aching and pointlessly nostalgic. You can hear his father’s voice coming out of that time, soft with a hurt, accusing look. _You promised,_ it whispers, and you cannot respond.

Then, you think his eyes still had shadows, but the light had all but banished them. That was when you had all been young, and filled with fire that smoldered with passion, idealism, and unimpeachable belief in the intrinsic good of mankind. A time that had glowed on your receding horizon with all the determination of the sun it held.

The memory used to burn, painfully, with that sun, but now the darkness has just swallowed it up.


End file.
